To learn, to love
by SnappleFact71
Summary: This story is set six years after Breaking Dawn and is about Renesme and Jacob.
1. A change of heart

**First of all I do not own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does and as much as I would love to say I was her, alas I am not. I do not own the story that this story is based on. **

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fanfic! ****This story is set six years after Breaking Dawn, and Renesme is physically about sixteen or seventeen. Please review and I will get back to you! **

**RPOV**

My mother had warned me that it would feel like this, but even she couldn't fully comprehend the sheer amount of emotions coursing through me.

Walking away from him was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I knew that I had to talk to my mom, she had told me to tell her when this happened. I walked through the forest to the big house that I had always called home.

"Mom," I called in a voice barely above a whisper. I knew she would hear me though.

Sure enough not even a half a second later she came bounding down the stairs, her long brown hair bouncing an swirling around her face. Her face had a look of worry that would have been easily mistaken for a smile to anyone but me and my family.

"Don't worry mom, I just need to talk to you." I said.

She looked confused, I wasn't much of a talker, she knew that and it worried her whenever I talked rather than use my gift, she must have known that my thoughts were to jumbled, and that I wanted to keep, certain... things from her.

"What is it, Renesme?"

I shuddered at her usage of my full name. It bothered me, now more than ever, that she still hadn't accepted the name that he had given me.

"I was just with Jake."

She nodded, she already knew all of this. The only reason she didn't know exactly what was going through my head right now was because my father was away on a hunting trip.

"Well..." I paused, Trying to phrase it perfectly in my head. "You know how you warned me that... My feelings for him would abruptly... Alter?"

"Yes," She breathed a sigh of relief, obviously she had thought something much worse of my Jake.

"Well," I sighed and then shrugged.

"I knew this would be happening soon," she muttered under her breath. She looked angry.

"Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head.

"No, not you."

I quickly understood who she meant.

"Please don't be mad at Jacob." I begged, repeating the words that I had said probably a thousand times now.

Her frown quickly changed into a relaxed position.

"Well, at least Edward isn't here for this."

I nodded, relieved that he and Emmett weren't due back for another two days.

She came over to where I was standing and put her arms around me.

"It's okay sweetie, I just need to talk to Jacob."

"Mom," I groaned.

"No, don't worry. I won't say anything embarrassing."

I nodded, knowing that she was lying through her teeth.

**BPOV**

It wasn't hard to find him, he was sitting in the clearing near the cottage, as if he knew I was going to come looking for him.

The big russet wolf seemed to be smiling as I came into his view. I gave him a glare, and his grin only got wider.

"I need to speak with you, Jacob."

He nodded, and bolted into the forest only to come back two seconds later in his human form wearing a pair of old cut off sweatpants. Now that I was used to seeing him every day his growing seemed more gradual. But now as he stood towering above me I realized that he must have grown at least three inches wider in the past week.

"Jacob, I just spoke with Renesme."

His eyes blazed at the sound of her name. I tried not to notice but I knew that he was probably not concentrating on what I was saying.

"We need to have a serious talk about your boundaries with her and..."

"Bella," He said, cutting me off. "I can't control myself, what happens happens."

"Well, pup. If you can't control yourself around her then I suggest you leave, and quickly." The venom was thick in my voice, and I felt guilty for using Edward's old nickname for him.

The pain was apparent on his face.

"Bella!" He gasped. "You know I would never hurt her! If that is what this is about then you have no need to worry."

"You don't know that, Jacob," I said, this wasn't where I had planned on going with this conversation but I couldn't help but see Emily's face in my mind.

"I'm stronger than Sam." Jacob muttered.

It was true, and I knew it was.

"Fine, Jacob." I sighed. "Just... Promise me that you'll take things slow."

He nodded.

**RPOV**

Once my mother had gotten back I quickly bolted out the door and into the woods to find him, he was sitting against a tree near the cottage in his human form. The sight of him made my knees buckle and I fell forward. He caught me before I fell.

"Just like your mother," he muttered as he pulled me up and walked me over to the tree he was sitting at. We sat down and I leaned against his bare chest, something we had done many times, but it had never felt quite like this.

I couldn't be sure, but I think the change came because physically now I was about sixteen or seventeen. I looked about the same age as my mother and father, but in reality was only six years old.

Carlisle had once tried to explain to me that I wasn't only physically this age. Because my brain was half vampire, I was maturing much faster than any seven year old, and had the mind of a sixteen year old as well. Although it was hard to think of myself as that age when everyone else was treating me like a child. Well, except for Jacob.

"You okay, Ness?" he asked I guess I had been pretty quite, usually I was talking his ear off.

"Fine," I answered as I snuggled in closer to his warm chest feeling my self move with each breath he took. "This is nice," I whispered.

He stopped breathing for a second and then shifted into a sitting position and moved me so I was right in front of him.

"Nessie, we need to talk about something,"

**JPOV**

The look of fear that shot across her face was enough to make me want to cry, how strange it was that I couldn't help but feel the same things she did.

"What do we need to talk about?" whispered, not meeting my gaze. She was so beautiful, her copper colored hair was down with gentle curls rippling through it. I pushed my hand through it so I could see her face. She had always been pretty, but she had grown into a truly gorgeous woman.

"Well," I started, but soon realized that I had no idea how to say what I was thinking. Then she met my gaze, and it was so simple to unscramble my thoughts. "I have always loved you." She knew this, I had told her so many times but there was still a smile that played across her lips.

"I love you too, Jacob." she said softly.

I had to smile at that.

"Lately, my feelings towards you have... Changed." I said carefully, gauging her expression. "And, tell me if I'm wrong, but I think your feelings have changed also?"

She was blushing.

"Yes, they have... Changed, a bit," she said looking down at her hands.

I jumped up, pulling her with me, my enthusiasm surprised her, but didn't frighten her. She was used to it. We both started laughing.

"Well, I was hoping you would say that, because it brings me to my next question."

"Which is?" she asked coyly

"Will you meet me hear tonight?"

Her smile spread across her face.

"Of coarse I will."

**I know it's kind of cheesy, but trust me it won't be like that the whole time. Please review to let me know what you think!!**


	2. Without a thought

**Hello everyone!! I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post, I was having some computer glitches! I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

RPOV

We stayed in the forest together for a little while longer, he loved to watch me hunt and I, however stupid this may sound, loved to watch him watch me hunt. He would get this goofy grin on his face and his eyes would never leave me. I couldn't help but love the attention he gave me.

As I started walking back to the house he started to walk in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice must have sounded pathetically needy.

He didn't seem to mind.

"I have to get some things ready for tonight," he winked at me and then ran into the trees.

I would have fainted if I didn't have a tree right next to me to support my weight while I caught my breath. It was amazing how quickly this had all happened. One day it's like he's my best friend and then the next I want him in a way I had never even dreamed of wanting anybody before.

I felt foolish as I felt myself ache in his absence. He had said to meet him in the clearing at sundown. I silently cursed the long summer days, the sun wouldn't go down until about nine tonight.

It wasn't until I passed the cottage that I realized that my mother might not even let me go tonight. How awful would that be? And it wasn't even like I could sneak out. I shuddered at the thought.

When I finally stumbled my way back to the house Alice was standing on the front porch waiting for me.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively

She just grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, realizing that she had been listening in on our conversation.

She skipped her way down the front steps and grabbed both of my hands in hers.

"Well, Nessie," she said in a mockingly annoyed tone. "Looks like I'll have to help you get ready."

"So she's going to let me go?"

"Yes, but my vision goes blank after you leave the house, so I have no way of letting you know if she's going to be spying."

"Well, I guess that's the best I can get?"

"That's positive of you," she bounced around to the back of my head and started pulling through my long tangled hair. "You're going to look spectacular."

I couldn't help but smile, I knew in Alice's hands; I would.

BPOV

"I'm going to kill that idiotic kid," I muttered to myself as I paced back and forth through the front room of the cottage.

I had my cell phone in my hand, Edward was due to call any second and I knew that if I valued Jacob's life at all -which, at the moment, was debatable- I would have to "forget" to mention the drastic change that had taken place today. Not to mention the fact that Renesme had her first date tonight with an immature wolf that didn't listen to anything I told him.

It was hard enough to remain friends with Jacob while he was just Mr. Overprotective when it came to her. Now on top of that, him being her love interest, I simply didn't know how we could survive in the same ten mile radius. It took everything in my power to not hunt him down in the woods and force him to leave.

But that wasn't what I wanted. Jacob was the best person I could ask for when it came to this sort of thing. He loved Renesme more than anything, and only had her best interests at heart. I wondered if it had been this hard for Charlie to see me go off with Edward, the boyfriend that any father would pray for.

The thought of Charlie made me shudder. It had been a year and a half since he died. The funeral had been a stressful ordeal. Alice did my make-up so I looked at least a little bit human, although certain things she couldn't change; I had had to explain over and over again that I had gotten contacts and that I was so cold because I hadn't been sleeping well lately. Luckily it had been a cloudy day. Carlisle thought it was in our best interest if we didn't bring Renesme, even if we had tried to convince people that she was a niece of Edward's, there was still too much of a resemblance between us.

It was strange to see everyone that day; they had all believed the story that we had moved across the country after the wedding, while in fact we had been living quietly in the woods for nearly seven years so Carlisle could continue to work at the hospital. However, people were already becoming suspicious of his youth, even when Alice would make him up with little wrinkles before work each morning. We decided that we would move at the end of the summer, and to Edward's dismay, Jacob was completely prepared to come with us.

Renesme had been home-schooled up until she was old enough to pass as a freshman in high school; that's when we enrolled her under the name Renesme Masen.

EPOV

The earth was barely existent beneath me as I ran through the woods after my prey. It had been Emmett's idea to come this far out, he really had been craving Grizzly lately. And it was too dangerous to hunt for them close to town during hunting season, people would notice their absence.

_I'll head west and circle back around, I think I caught a trail_. Emmet thought.

He didn't realize that I was already on the same trail. It would be a race. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that I would win. I couldn't wait to see the his face.

_Edward!_ I laughed as he realized I was after the same prize.

But suddenly he lost his focus, my initial thought was that he picked up a different trail, but his thoughts were sheer panic.

_Get here now!_ He showed me where he was.

I didn't give it a second thought, just took off heading east, towards the river.

**I know, I hate cliff hangers as much as the next person. But have no fear, the third chapter is practically here. R&R Please!!**


	3. This is for real

**This chapter is dedicated to MissPhoenix05 due to her amazing video which got me out of my writer's block and inspired me to write this chapter. I apologize for my absence and I understand that a lot of you have probably given up on this fanfic. However I would just like to say that I am going to be updating once a week from now on. Please read and review. I love constructive criticism so please; if you have any, don't hesitate! At the end of the chapter I'll link you to MissPhoenix05's lovely video, and I encourage you to watch her others for she is extremely talented.**

**Thank you Nicolle!**

**I do not own Twilight, nor any of it's characters. I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't mean to make a mockery of her characters.**

**APOV**

Nessie looked amazing. Her normally unmanageable, curly hair was controlled into a nice half up half down do, and she was wearing this adorable little sun dress that I had picked up for her weeks ago. She didn't need make-up she still had that adolescent glow about her face, where it didn't need dramatic eyes or lips. Plus I knew that Jacob wouldn't like anything that wasn't simply her anyway. As much as that dog can get on my nerves, his love for Nessie had really made me both hate, and love him even more. The hate only came for my strange maternal instinct for Nessie. I never thought I could feel anything like that, but here I am probably more nervous than she is for her first official "date".

Bella was freaking out. I kept having flashes of her changing her mind, of course I could really only see her pacing, Nessie and Jacob never showed up in my visions. It was so annoying.

"Alice?" She asked quietly.

She hadn't been allowed to move for the past hour, she had her back to the mirror as I was fixing her hair. I could tell she was getting antsy.

"Just two more minutes babe,"

She sighed, knowing that my "two minutes" always became about twenty. I tried to relax, her hair was already done. I was just fussing, trying to figure out a way to tell her to be careful without losing my rep as "the cool aunt". Rosalie hated Jacob.

Suddenly Nessie touched my hand, and I was seeing what she was thinking. Her emotions were on a roller-coaster and apparently I was only making her worse.

I whirled her around to face me, but still not to where she could see herself in the mirror.

"I get that you're nervous," I said, hesitating before going on to my next thought. "I am too."

A little bit of a smile spread across her face.

"I think it's funny that YOU think I don't know that." she said coyly, she had the same sass I used to always get from her mother, that's probably why we were such good friends.

I smiled and turned her to face the mirror. The blush of her cheeks was gratification enough.

**RPOV**

I can't believe Bella sometimes. How could she have let this happen? Renesmee was only six years old. Of course she had the brain and the body of a sixteen or seventeen year old, but still. And of all people that mongrel Jacob Black? I couldn't help but shudder.

Renesmee is going to hate me for this, but if I let her go unchaperoned, who knows what could happen? He's so out of control. That pup needs a leash.

I was about to go find Bella to let her know my plans when Renesmee knocked softly at my door.

"Come in," I said, I couldn't help the smile that was creeping across my face, she always had that effect on me, her presence alone could make my dormant heart go warm.

I turned to see, to my surprise Bella. Well not really Bella, but almost an exact replica. Only this one had bronze, curly hair like her father. Another feature that this one had was, well a beating heart. It was her eyes that reminded me the most of human-version Bella. How strange it was that when Bella was seventeen I absolutely loathed her, and now I loved her so much and the main reason for that love was standing right in front of me.

"You look perfect," I said with a smile, but I quickly composed myself. "Far too good for that dog."

She frowned at me, but she knew I was joking... Kind of.

"Thank you Rosalie," she said, blushing. "Please don't hate Jacob, how could you hate someone I love so much?"

The question was fair. It was something I had been thinking about for a long time. I couldn't help it if I didn't trust him, he was after a sworn enemy to vampires, and had fun chasing them down. Not to mention his carefree attitude and annoying tendency to bond with Emmett. However, he did love Renesmee more than anything, that I truly believed. I guess I would have to warm up to the idea.

"I don't hate him," I said with some difficulty. "I just think you could do better." She frowned, slightly at that and walked across the room and put her hand to my cheek.

What I saw was her hormones going in a frenzy over him, flashes of him smiling at her, hugging her. Then it jumped to today when he asked her to meet with him. I couldn't help but feel the whirl of excitement when he picked her up and spun her around.

The feeling was gone as soon as she took her hand away.

"I don't think I could do better, Rosalie," She said softly. "We're perfect for each other."

**NPOV -It's Nessie... I had to switch it to an 'N' because having Rosalie in there too would just be too confusing, sorry if that last part threw you off a bit.**

After my little chat with Rosalie I went to my room, I was going crazy trying to stay calm, I still had another hour before I could go. I couldn't figure out exactly when it happened. Our day had been normal when we met up with each other. We always hung out in the mornings... And the afternoons, and sometimes even the evenings. We were pretty much inseparable.

Growing up he had always been the one who could make me laugh the most, the one who got me. We were best friends, in the most loving and purest way. But then today, when he caught my eye. The way the sun was shining on him cast dark shadows on his perfect face. I suddenly found myself noticing his defined muscles that were very apparent since he was shirtless. He usually was shirtless, it was practical for him. I had just never really noticed before. It had made me blush, I had to turn away.

Even now as I thought about him my stomach clenched and my cheeks grew hot. How could I have not noticed before? Did my hormones really kick in that quickly? He had felt a change too, he told me. Maybe it was a part of this whole imprinting thing, we're so linked that we feel what the other feels.

There was a knock at the door, it was mom.

"Come in," I said as she opened the door.

"Baby," she said, coming over to me and sitting down next to me on the bed. "You look so beautiful"

"Thanks, mom." I said, trying to dodge her fussing with my hair.

"Sorry," She said with a shrug. "I'm just so nervous about tonight."

"You're nervous? I'm freaking out here." I said rolling my eyes.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on what it is," I said carefully.

"Just," She hesitated. "Just take things slow, you don't want to rush into anything."

I blushed feverishly.

"Mom..." I started.

"Just promise me?" She asked again.

I sighed.

"Fine."

**JPOV**

I was freaking out like a little kid, I couldn't help it. Finally Nessie saw me the way I saw her. I had to get a grip. All day I had been carefully planning out tonight, fantasizing about how it would go, what she would say, wear. I felt like an idiot, but didn't care at all. This was our first date, and I was psyched.

I had to be respectful of Bella's wishes though. She had asked me to take it slow, which was going to be hard for me. But inside I knew that it was what was best for Nessie too, so it made it a lot easier to wrap my head around the idea. Hopefully my head wouldn't be taken over by my hormones.

It was nearly sundown, I could hear her faint footsteps approaching from the house. I had tried to look nice, I was wearing jeans instead of my usual sweat pants, and a collared shirt that made me feel really stupid, but I wanted to at least look a little good for her. I could hear her breath now, it was kind of ragged like she was nervous or something. Good to know I'm not the only one.

"Hey Jake," She said quietly, I looked up to the sound of her voice. She looked amazing I couldn't help but notice how the sun dress she was wearing hugged her so nicely.

"You look beautiful," I stammered out. Her cheeks flushed.

"So do you," She said softly, walking towards me.

I wrapped my arms around her, just taking in the moment. There was a soft protest when I pulled away to take her hand. It made me laugh.

"Follow me," I whispered.

**NPOV**

I didn't know where he was taking me, we were heading east, towards town. Were we going to a restaurant or something? That was so... Not us, it would be weird. Luckily we stopped in a small opening of trees. He dropped my hand and went behind a tree to grab a blanket and a basket.

"How about a picnic?"

*** * * * * * ***

We ate as we watched the stars slowly come out. I was huddled against him, feeling his warmth. I stole a glance up at him to see him looking down at me.

"Ness," he started.

I watched his lips move I was drawn to them. Why was it that I had never noticed them before? They were so perfect.

"Ness?" He said again, looking down at me with a concerned tone.

My cheeks were on fire.

"Sorry I um... Got distracted." I stammered out. He raised an eyebrow.

"By my chin?" He asked, grinning.

"Not quite."

He laughed, so did I. He was so good at making me feel better.

He surprised me by placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head to face his.

"I love you so much," he said softly.

"I love you too, Jacob," I replied the words I had said a thousand times, only this time I meant it in an entirely different way.

And then his lips were on mine. The kiss started out slow, and sweet. But my heart was beating so fast, and the feeling was so good. Suddenly I was wrapped around him, my hands tangling in his beautiful, silky hair. When he pushed me away I wanted to cry.

"Nessie, Nessie," He said as he caught his breath.

"I'm," I hesitated, catching MY breath. "Sorry."

He laughed.

"Don't be," he said excitedly. "That was... That was."

I laughed, he was so cute.

"I know, Jake. It was perfect."

*** * * * * * ***

Jacob didn't keep me out too late, on the way back to the house we discussed how we were going to take things as slow as possible. Make every little thing last. We had lots of time together so we may as well. I understood where he was coming from with this, but honestly I had never wanted anyone like this before, and the thought of waiting was slightly dizzying. Maybe I would be able to... persuade him.

"Goodnight," He whispered, and leaned down to kiss me again.

"Goodnight," I whispered back when we broke apart. His hand lingered on the small of my back before he finally let go. I sighed and began walking up the steps.

The door opened before I got to it, it was Jasper. He looked extremely uncomfortable, I quickly realized that he was feeling the emotions that I was feeling. My cheeks flushed furiously.

"Hello Bella, I was just going out for a hunt." He said calmly. His mouth was clenched tightly, he looked thirsty.

"Oh," I said hesitating, not really sure what to say. "Sorry," I stammered out and then ran up the stairs out of pure humiliation. I heard him chuckling softly as he closed the front door.

**EPOV**

When I got to Emmett he was staring at the ground where the footstep was, the air was filled with the all too familiar smell.

"Wolves," he practically spat out.

I nodded.

"We don't know this tribe. I say we get out of here as fast as possible."

He nodded and we were off, heading back east towards Forks.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN haha, well I hoped you enjoyed that. It was fun writing after all of this time, sorry if I lost my edge. Here's the link to MissPhoenix05's awesome Jake/Nessie video. Seriously watch and subscribe her videos are awesome. As I said before I will be updating every week now, so this time next week there should be another chapter up. Please R&R!!!!**

**.com/watch?v=oCsqDycYloM&feature=channel**


End file.
